The Darkness of Sakura
by RyokoMist
Summary: Sakura discovers that her father is Orochimaru and that he, along with Sasuke are coming to get her! Read Sakura in her greatest battle yet, trying to retrieve the memory her father took from her, and return to the light. NaruSaku, Sasusaku, and kakasaku!
1. Chapter 1

_THE DARKNESS OF SAKURA_

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!"

Naruto stands triumphant over the murderous ninja. They had been assassinating prominent authoritative figures across the many lands. They tried to hit Konoha next next…they failed. "Honestly Naruto, do you always have to be such a show off?"

Naruto turns and relaxes his arms behind his head in that lazy way of his. "Of course! If I'm gonna be Hokage someday I gotta let everybody know how strong I am." Naruto smiles. "Besides, I thought you liked it when I showed off…Sakura."

Sakura wipes the sweat from her brow and tightens her gloves. A gentle breeze whizzes in through the forest, blowing through her pink, short hair. Shorter was better, especially since she was a lot more active in missions. Long hair really _did_ get in the way. When asked if she would ever grow it back out, Sakura had always refused. This new cut was a symbol of her strength, determination, and heart…she wasn't afraid to commit self-sacrifice if it meant protecting the ones she loved. The young kunoichi slouches her body weight to the right and places a hand on her hip. "Ch'yeah right! You're such an idiot. What I see in you I'll never know."

Just at that moment, a soft, relaxed voice says from above, "Alright you two, knock it off. Team mates shouldn't quarrel. Instead they should focus on one another and reach deep down----."

"Let's go get ramen Sakura!"

"Sure." The two walk away, leaving Kakashi in the middle of his lecture. Kakashi, sitting on a tree branch above, sighs out and thinks, "I miss when they clung to my every word…" His eye focuses on their hands laced together and he sulks even more.

Once the assassins are turned in, Sakura and Naruto find each other walking in town together, arms laced. Kakashi vanishes; claiming that a new issue of favorite "novel" was out today. It was just like him to abandon his comrades for a love story! Naruto chatters on happily, pleased at everyone staring at them. It was true…Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were an item. Two and a half months had passed since they first decided to take their relationship to a whole other level. Sakura had finally given up on Sasuke and found great comfort in Naruto, who seemed to understand how she felt. She chuckles to herself as she remembers him declaring that night under the moon, "I'm not letting you go! No matter how bad it may seem, you don't have to cry anymore cuz you have me." He had scratched at his cheek and admitted solemnly, "I know I'm not as smart as the others. And I'll admit that with what I am, I am…" he had hesitated, "…dangerous. But," Naruto exclaimed, "I will protect you! No matter what." He winked at her. "Believe it!"

Sakura chuckles again at his face. So sure and yet, so scared. Why people feared Naruto she would never fully comprehend. He was kind to her…"_Sakura…_" Her head turns around immediately.

Naruto, who had been rambling on about how he completed the mission, notices the sudden movement and asks, "What is it?"

"Nothing! I thought I heard…nothing," she tries to regain her composure. The suddenly familiar throbbing in her head rises up as it had been doing for the last month, and a strange fire burns inside of her. And then the voice came again; stronger, louder. "_SAKURA!_" She clutches at her hair and falls to her knees, giving a surprising yell of pain at the straining sound in her head. Immediately Naruto is at her side. "Sakura? What's wrong?" The villagers begin to enclose them. Her breath becomes hard and rapid. Sakura gasps for air, straining at every breeze to catch it in her lungs. The world begins to grow black. But there is a sudden movement beside her. Kakashi grabs hold of his once pupil and vanishes. In that time she had passed out.

The days pass slowly it seems. In her sleep Sakura was floating in darkness. She would try to scream, hoping that someone would hear her, but there was never any indication of life…just darkness. In time, the chunin stopped fighting the blackness. She couldn't struggle. Instead, Sakura gave in to the darkness and let it consume her entire being.

"Sakura! You're awake!"

She turns her weary green eyes to Naruto and gives him a look of annoyance. "Too loud. Be quiet!" she mutters, head wheeling.

"Sorry babe," he whispers. "How are you feeling?" Naruto rubs his eyes, the purple underneath now noticeable to his girlfriend. He had never left her side. His voice was one that she recognized now; speaking to her, trying to coax her out of the darkness. It was quiet, so weak she barely heard it. She gave up on that voice too.

"Terrible," her voice rasps. "What happened?"

He shrugs. "Beats me. I think Grandma knows, but she won't talk. You just fell out in the street." Naruto adds sadly, "We never did get ramen…"

Sakura hits her boyfriend upside the head and declares fiercely, "Glad to know you cared more about the ramen than me!!" But before Naruto can respond the doors of the hospital room open and in steps Kotetsu Hagane. He looks casual and bored. Kotetsu sighs and leans against the door post. "Good, you're up. The Hokage wants to see you both right away…if you can manage Sakura." Kotetsu winks at the fellow chunin and they both smile. Naruto frowns and coughs aloud. He didn't like the fact that Kotetsu and Sakura were friends. Jealousy was getting the better of him. He competed against Sasuke for Sakura (though it really seemed as if he competed against Sakura for herself??) even after the Uchiha descendant had left. Naruto wasn't about to go through the same thing with the handsome Kotetsu!

Moments later, Sakura and Naruto begin their short journey. Silence floats between them. "What happened to me?" Sakura ponders. Uneasiness sets in, prompting Sakura to breathe in quite rapidly. Not wanting to stress herself out, she begins to put her mind on other things. The young chunin looks at a group of small trees and smiles; she couldn't wait for this year's cherry blossom festival and the trees would be turning soon. And then her eyes look up. She expects to see a peaceful blue, not the gray dark cast that faced her. Naruto says, "A storm's brewin'."

"Yeah. A bad one too."

They arrive to their destination and open the door leading into the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade intertwines her fingers together and says, "Naruto, Sakura, you've finally arrived…good." She looks at her niece Shizune and asks, "Where's Kakashi?"

"Right here," replies a voice in the window. Kakashi climbs in and places a hand behind his head. "Sorry I'm late, but there was this cat stuck in a tree---."

Naruto scorns, "No one wants to hear your fake excuses Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi hangs his head in defeat…Damn.

But the cheerful mood is brought to an abrupt halt as Lady Tsunade yells out, "Enough fooling around! This is serious!!" Her expression portrays that she meant every word she says. Immediate attention is the result of her angry outburst and Team 7 falls in line before her. Naruto and Sakura twinge at the emptiness of the lineup. There was always something missing. Tsunade sighs and leans back into her chair. "We've got trouble."

Naruto, as usual, jumping the gun replies haughtily, "Is that all?! Geez. What kind of trouble Grandma? We can handle it."

"Shut up Naruto!" Tsunade snaps.

He's taken back at first. Then…"Aw c'mon Grandma! It can't be that ---"

"Orochimaru's back." Naruto stiffens and growls out angrily. Where there's Orochimaru, there's…

Shizune explains, "There was an attack not far from Konoha. Resources tell us he's headed here."

Sakura asks curiously, her hand extended, "What could he possibly want here. He's got Sasuke, what else--?" It didn't make sense to her. Though part of her was happy that he would be here, and that they would get their chance to convince him to stay, something wasn't right. Why come back? And with Orochimaru no less? Had Sasuke really sunken that deep into treachery and lies?

Tsunade turns away. "You."

"What?"

"He's after you Sakura."

A heavy weight strikes Sakura so hard she nearly falls. That couldn't be possible. "Is this some kind of joke Tsunade? This isn't funny. What would Orochimaru want with me."

The Hokage stands from her desk. This day had always been coming and she regretted it deeply. Tsunade's trust and bond with Sakura made this all the more difficult. "Because…you're his daughter." Silence. Naruto is completely dumb-founded, unconsciously taking a step back away from his girlfriend. Kakashi says nothing. He had already known. This was not what he had wished for. Tsunade explains while watching the still, cold Sakura, "You know you remember. A long time ago, Orochimaru fell in love wit your mother and you were conceived. At that time Orochimaru was still a traitor. He manipulated your mother. After you were born your mother forced him to leave. But he came back and took you with him." Memories begin to resurface in Sakura's mind: snake-eyes taking her out of the cradle at night…"He raised you to be evil…taught you things, powers that has yet to come to you. Even as a child, you were a great threat to the Leaf Village."…studying and learning new jutsu's even at that young of an age…"After a few years, Anbu Black Ops found you, and you've been living in Konoha ever since."

The day the Black Ops found them…Sakura screamed and hid. She was afraid. Her fath---Orochimaru---looked for amongst the turmoil, screaming for her: "Sakura! Sakura!" And behind the rocks, he found and took her into his arms…but before they could escape…

A tear slides down her soft cheek. Tsunade feels sympathy for her pupil.

…Kunai found their way into the back of Orochimaru. "Sa-Sakura. I'll…come for you – just wait…for…me…" and he moved no more. "Daddy? Daddy!"

It was all so confusing. To forget and then remember; and then to have always been told that a man was your enemy, but your memories are filled with love. She shakes her head. If Orochimaru was good, then that was only because she was just like him…evil. "No."

"Sakura, I know this is hard, "Kakashi starts.

She turns accusing eyes on him. "You KNEW!" The look of hate that Haruno has shot her sensei was enough to stop his heart. Perhaps he should copy that stare? Kakashi does his best not to show how hurt he is and continues on, "We have to take severe measure not to keep you safe."

"Safe how?" she questions loudly. "Orochimaru has allies…servants everywhere!!!" She throws her hands up in anger and paces the floor. "Village of the sand," she lists, "Village of the sound, the mist, land of waves?...EVERYWHERE!" She stops pacing and stares at Tsunade. "For all we know he could have followers here."

"Never in MY village," proclaims Tsunade angrily.

Naruto says defiantly," Don't worry. There's no way Orochimaru has the manpower to take us on again." And then sweetly to, "Sakura? We'll protect you."

"No one can protect me," Sakura whimpers. With a bounding leap she vanishes. Naruto begins to run after her but Shizune stops him. A simple head shake is her only rebuke; and that's enough to calm Naruto.

Meanwhile, in the forest bordering Konoha, two figures lay in wait. One holds his sword tight, finger itching. The other notes, "Have I taught you nothing?"

"Patience isn't a strong preference of mine."

Yellow eyes gleam mischievously, "And what's making you so impatient, hmm? The fact that you are returning to the place you betrayed? Or that you will see my daughter again?"

"Shut up!" Yet despite the attempt to sound threatening, his master merely laughs that sick cackle of his.

The faces and bodies of the villagers of the leaf seem to pass by slowly. Green eyes gaze up at a book stop and then at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Everyone so happy. A dark wave of grief seems to flood over her body…grief and ANGER! After all this time the fact that a secret like this was kept from her made Sakura pissed. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were coming here, would Tsunade have ever told her? And then, if matters couldn't get any worse, a sudden form at the shop makes Sakura's stomach lurch. "Hey Sakura."

"What Ino?" she grimaces.

"Heard you were in the hospital," Ino sings out happily. "Must've got your butt kicked. Too bad I wasn't the one kicking it!"

Sakura scowls out and proceeds in walking away. However Ino has other plans. "What? Can't talk to us? Just because Lady Hokage trained you personally you're too good for us?"

"No Ino. You're just mad because it wasn't you," Sakura states with a hand on her hip. "Now leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."

Shikamaru intercepts, "Yeah Ino. I think you'd better let it go."

Choji agrees, chomping on his potato chips, "Sakura looks pissed."

Ino yells, "I'm PISSED!" The guys didn't know who to fear the most: Ino or Sakura. Ino grabs Sakura's shirt front. "No one's scared of you. I could beat you blindfolded. Just aim for your huge head!"

Sakura looks down at the pale hand on her shirt. Her eyes then raise to her assailant's. "Let me go," she says in a threatening voice.

"Yeah right!" The next thing everyone knows, Ino crashes across the street through the book store, a hair raising scream following her. Sakura's eyes portray anger, sending a chill in the air. Shikamaru runs to the store yelling, "Ino! Are you okay?" No response. She was completely unconscious. Choji stares in complete horror. Sakura…they were definently the most scared of her.

In due time Sakura left the town and headed into the Forest of Death. "I must be suicidal," she says to herself. She goes deep into the forest and finds a tree that appeals to her. It's an easy climb, and she rests on the branch, at least 30 ft. up from the ground. He pays not attention to the figures coming closer and closer.

After half an hour, the pink-headed chunin stretches, ready to return to her place, but then…Sakura's head whips around sensing something. And a kunai lands beside her. She looks on in horror to see a paper bomb attached to it. Sakura leaps off the branch seconds before it explodes. She catches hold of a nearby vine, sliding down quickly but safely until she flings her body forward and releases. She lands gracefully as a cat on the floor and gets ready to make her counterattack. "Hmm. You've gotten much stronger." That voice. Before Sakura can respond a giant snake slithers between the tree before her. And riding on it are two faces that she knows all too well. Sasuke leaps down from the snake and says coolly, "Hello…Sakura."

"Sasuke!" she snaps back angrily. "You have no business here! Leave! I'm much stronger than the last time we met. Sasuke still shows his non-chalant expression as he did before. Dually noting the threat (and believing it) he releases his Sharingan.

"That won't be necessary, my impatient apprentice." Orochimaru says to Sakura, "My dear child, won't you come. Kyo misses you…I miss you…even Sasuke misses you," he adds with a devious grin. The apprentice shoots a look.

Sakura growls, "Orochimaru!" She then gets curious. "Kyo."

"Surely you remember your pet Kyo?" he implies pointing down to the snake. She does remember. How Orochimaru gave the 22 ft Kyo to his young daughter. "He is yours," he had said "Summon him and he will always be at your side." They would. And on cold nights, the gigantuous snake would wrap his coils around and the mistress and keep her warm. Sakura feels a reassuring as she stares into the eyes of her once pet. Orochimaru notices this. "Come with us," he tempts.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto jumps to the ground and throws a protective arm before Sakura. Kakashi lands as well.

Kyo gives a hiss of displeasure as Orochimaru cackles. "Guess this is going to be done the hard way."

Kakashi stretches. "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke nods in acknowledgement. "Good day, Sensei." His eyes face Naruto, serious. "Naruto."

Naruto growls out angrily, "SASUKEEEEE!!"

A wind blows through the Forest of Death. It would be a while before Tsunade and the others came to help. At this moment, they were all alone.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto runs forward first. Sasuke charges his "best friend" head on. Orochimaru laughs.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bite

Naruto and Sasuke clash together; the kunai pressed tightly against the blade of the sword. "I won't let you take her!" Naruto growls out fiercely.

Sasuke, his face inches from Naruto's, raises his lips up into a crooked smile. "You can't stop me Naruto." He thrusts the blade upward, causing his old teammate to stumble back. Naruto immediately throws his finger together in the all-too-familiar shadow clone position. Four clones surround him. Sasuke tightens his hold on his weapon. "I," states the Uchiha darkly, "know all of your little tricks."

"Then come on!" beckons Naruto. "I'm waiting for you!" The two charge each other once again; their movements so quick it was just a blur. At this moment it wasn't a true fight. No. Much time had passed since the abandonment, and both ninja knew that in time one of them had learned new tricks, gotten stronger. They were testing each other, taking precautionary measures…for now.

But as that trial took place Kakashi and Sakura had their own worries. Orochimaru circled them, trying to find a loophole somewhere. And then there was Kyo…what the hell were they supposed to do? Orochimaru sighs out, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get around Kakashi in his…predicament, "Oh well…time to just kill you Kakashi." With a burst of energy he leaps forward, his body slithering across the ground at top speed like snake. Kakashi tosses a handful of Makibishi Spike towards Orochimaru, hoping to slow him down…but the "snake" is too quick. Kakashi reaches one hand and pushes Sakura away with incredible force. Once Orochimaru is close enough, the Jonin drops to the ground and slides a leg forward in a tripping motion. This throws Orochimaru off, expecting something a little more flamboyant. The instant he shifts, Kakashi takes the opportunity. Orochimaru notices Kakashi's eye taking the form of the Mangekyo Sharingan. And then, Orochimaru feels himself being pulled away, a powerful force striking him. The Kamui.

But Orochimaru has a trick up his own sleeve. "WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!!" A powerful gust of wind hits Kakashi, causing his body to fly back and lose focus of the Kamui. Orochimaru breathes out. But before he can counterattack a shadow appears above him and grows larger. Orochimaru looks up swiftly and slithers out of the way just seconds before Sakura's fist hits the ground with explosive force. As rock and dirt scatter about in the air the once Sannin member regains himself and sits silently on the ground some feet away, his once legs coiled around his body in a protective position. "Trained by Tsunade, hmm?" he mutters. "I should have guessed as much."

Sakura grunts out as she stands ready. If there was going to be a fight concerning her, she would definitely have part in it! She had as much right to swing a few blows as Naruto or Kakashi did. Orochimaru thinks to himself, "_I can't afford to use any Chakra…I must build it up for the _bite_._ _Since she's stronger than anticipated this'll be a bit more…difficult, and most be ended quickly_." As the sounds of the intense struggle between his apprentice and the Jinchuriki grow louder, the traitor narrows his eyes angrily and threatens, "Sakura dear, don't make this any more unpleasant. I don't want to have to nearly kill you."

The pink-headed maiden somehow summons up a Demon Wind Shuriken. She holds it ready and begins to pace forward. "I wish I could say the same!" She tosses it towards Orochimaru, but he vanishes out of sight and the large shuriken cuts through the trunk of a tree before crashing to the ground. Kakashi is immediately in front of Sakura again, a bomb kunai in his hand. Sakura looks at him and begins, "Sensei…", but he cuts her off. "Go help Naruto! I'll handle him." But Kakashi didn't look like he was good on his word. The Mangekyo Sharingan always took so much from him, and he was visibly slipping. Sakura states, "Let me help you. You look terrible—"

"I said GO, Sakura!" Kakashi replies harshly. "I don't need your help!" Sakura wipes her eyes at his harsh rebuke and nods. With a bounding leap she makes it to where Naruto and the clones appeared to have Sasuke cornered. As she leaves Kakashi sighs out. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He just wanted to make sure she could be safe…and it wasn't with him.

As Sakura arrives, Uchiha releases a fireball jutsu, destroying the clones and then hitting Naruto with some kind of force that she didn't know. The sound of an explosion in the background rings through Sakura's ears…and then, Sasuke was charging straight for her! A strange vapor surrounding his hands. A poison! The speed of him was dumfounding. Try as she might, Sakura couldn't keep up. Sakura leaps for the trees; Sasuke directly on her trail. And then from there everything seemed to be happening so fast: Kyo disliked how deadly Sasuke's advances were to his master, so the giant reptile's tail wrapped around Sasuke and slammed him to the ground, a loud hiss escaping from his mouth. "Damn lizard!" Sasuke yelled out, enraged. He was preparing to turn on Kyo when Sakura made her move, feeling a strange desire to protect her pet. She leaped from the tree and landed right before the shocked traitor. Her clenched fist heads straight for his face…Sasuke ducks, smiling, "I thought you were more coy?" But his banter is cut off as Sakura shifts her weight, causing her upraised right leg to smash right into his neck. And what's more, before Sasuke can hit the ground, a blue ball of chakra touches his gut…Naruto's rasengan. The look of Sasuke's expression is a mask of agony.

But suddenly, Sakura felt a force knocking her back and she went flying through: two, three…four objects. Her body crashes to the ground and lands on what felt to be wet grass. Moments pass slowly before the young kunoichi can sit up. Pain echoes throughout her whole being and she places a hand on her side. The grass _is_ wet; but not from dew or rain, but the blood that poured out of her side from the piece of tree trunk that layed implanted within her. "Ugh!" Sakura coughs, the blood shooting from her lips. What a fine time to be injured. She could make out the shape of Orochimaru in the distance, but where was—"Hello Sakura." Sasuke's hand grabs Sakura by the arm and tosses her back into the clearing. She wasn't the only strong one it appeared. Sakura lies on her stomach, aching, and sees Naruto pinned against a tree and Kakashi sprawled about the earth.

"Good," Orochimaru speaks as his daughter attempts to get on her knees. "Not only will you not be able to resist, but your comrades can watch." Within seconds, a sharp pain hits Sakura's neck. Her eyes open wide in terror and anguish as she feels her feet rise off of the ground. Her father's teeth sink deeper as memories begin to come and go. He was taking her memories and manipulating and contorting them to his own will. The more Sakura tried to resist, the more painful it became. She could hear Naruto yell her name, but everything was dimming. "S—save me," is all she can say before her body suddenly collapses back to the hard earth.

"You can carry her Sasuke?"

"Yes." Sasuke grabs Sakura and tosses her limp body across his shoulders; much like a hunter strewed his kill across his shoulders. Sakura is too weak to struggle. Sasuke mutters, "Thanks for the fun." And they disappear in the forest.

Naruto gathers all of his remaining strength and calls out, "No!" But they are gone and he is too exhausted to pursue. Kakashi begins to drift into unconsciousness as Tsunade and the others arrive, and as Naruto's desperate pleas scream, "Sakura?! SAKURA!!"

In a cold dark place, green eyes open. "Mmm. Where am I?"

"You shouldn't move young one. You are still injured."

The green eyes turn at a familiar sound and she gazes at the pale face and yellow eyes. Memories begin to run through her head, but she doesn't know that these are not _her_ memories. "Orochimaru?...Father?"

Orochimaru places a cold hand on Sakura's. "Yes, my child. It's been three days. Good to see you awake."

Sakura cuddles into her father's embrace, noting Sasuke in the corner, watching her intently. "Mmm," she says darkly. "It's good to be awake. Good to be home…So, who do we kill next, father?"

Orochimaru chuckles darkly. "Just like you. Ready to spill innocent blood on your hands."

"It's fun. And I get the desire to kill from you."

"Rest now," Orochimaru mutters, kissing Sakura on the top of her head. "I will tell you in the morning."

Sakura smiles and closes her eyes. "Excellent. I can't wait…Master." And as she falls asleep, she can't help but notice a strange sensation inside her…It was pleasure at the thought of murdering…but also, a feeling that what she wanted to do in the morning was wrong…Very Wrong.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Beginning

Dark Beginning

Two weeks had passed since Sakura had "left". It was safe to say that Konoha had immediately gone into a state of panic. Orochimaru had a member of the Uchiha clan , his daughter was now under his influence and it was sure that her true deadly potential would be aroused. Then there was the Jinchuuriki. It was a concern about the safety of Konoha. With Naruto being very…emotional, it would not take much to set him off. Tsunade had her hands full.

Naruto crouches on the edge of the rooftop. Five minutes was the most he would give himself. Naruto had been doing as much as possible in trying to track down his former teammates. He followed every lead, examined every trail but still came up empty handed. What's more, he had to be careful. The Akatsuki were never too far away. Naruto growls out in frustration. How could he let this happen? The people he cared about the most were disappearing, vanishing into the grasp of darkness. How much longer till he reach the same fate? "If I could find a way to pass this seal," he thinks, "maybe use some of the Fox's power, I could find them…but at what cost?"

"Forget it Naruto. Don't be stupid."

Uzumaki doesn't even have to turn to know who was behind him. Instead, he demands ferociously, still gazing ahead, "What do you _want_, you old pervey sage?"

Jiraiya folds his arms and closes his eyes. "What's best for you. Listen Naruto, I know you're going through a tough time, but this is one battle you can't win."

"If you know how I feel, then you understand my situation."

"Naruto," Jiraiya begins, obviously trying to sway his pupil's mind, "be reasonable." A soft breeze flows between them. They remain unmoving. "Sakura is under Orochimaru's control now. Even if you got her back it wouldn't matter. You've heard what she's done since her capture. She's managed to break through any defense on her own. She's destroyed two villages single handedly in the west…not to mention some ties with the…Akatsuki." Jiraiya sighs out. "Just forget it. She's gone. Sasuke too."

"I'm not having this argument with you again, Jiraiya," Naruto threatens. He turns his head to his sensei, eyes burning a light red (rather than the blood red of the Nine-Tailed Fox's release from his body) and eyebrows arched down into a crazed, death glare. "So do me a favor…SHUT UP!"

A soft voice replies beside him, "Now, now Naruto. That's no way to talk to your elder, especially if he is your sensei." Kakashi looks stern yet calm at the same time. "Just relax. Calm down, ok?"

"Why should I?" Naruto questions angrily, rising from his crouch. He points an accusing finger at them both. "You're not helping! It feels like I'm the only one who really cares about anyone in this damned village! If anybody should have an attitude and a chip on his shoulder it should be me!"

Jiraiya looks to the side. But Kakashi stands up straight and looks Naruto right in the eye. His black eyes revealing a sudden aching, as if what he was about to say would hurt him more than it would Naruto. "That's not true. In case you've forgotten we've got an entire village to protect. That is our job as Shinobi. Besides," another breeze hits them, "you're not the only one who loved Sakura." Kakashi lifts his head to gaze at the clouds rather than Naruto's bewildered expression.

"Kakashi-sensei…just how did you love Sakura?" Naruto feels his hands clenching into fists. He can sense his eyes burning, turning redder. Kakashi keeps looking up at the clouds.

* The man kneels on forward, his body trembling in fear. His eyes stare forward, peering through the shadows at three pairs of eyes. In the center there was yellow, to the right there was green, and to the left there was red. "Please," he begs, "forgive me my lords…I am your humble servant."

"Do you hear that child? He says he is humble." A wild cackle ensues.

The green eyes narrow angrily. "I heard his lie, father. Such a shame that he can't be more convincing…what do you think Sasuke?"

A deeper voice responds, "I could care less. But if it will interfere with my own plans…end this." Sasuke then steps out of the shadows, his sword channeling with the energy of the Chidori. The man gasps, and is immediately restrained by Orochimaru's followers.

Sakura's voice whines out in protest, "No fair Sasuke! You always get to have the fun!" Her pleading stare then turns to her father. "Please father? I'll make sure it's slow and painful. I'll make him suffer for betraying us." She shoots a glance at Sasuke as he smirks and states matter-of-factly, "_Sasuke_ would _never_ make it so enjoyable."

Orochimaru chuckles, "Very well Sakura. You may have your fun. Avenge me." Sakura stands and steps out into the light, revealing a completely new apparel. She was wearing a turtleneck, sleeveless crop top (gray in color). Her perfectly flat stomach and soft abs were looking all the more appealing. Her gray pants clung comfortably to her legs, and she wore her same black boots from before. The traitor gazes at his mistress in complete fear.

Sakura smiles coyly, circling the man slowly, her green eyes intent on him. She says softly, in a kind voice, "You are sorry, but only because you're afraid of dying. Well don't you worry. That will end quickly." She narrows her eyes in an evil gaze, "Then again, I'll make sure it isn't…" With a quick movement, Sakura rushes the man. His screaming pleas ring throughout the hall, as the others watch on; some in amusement, as if they're boring day had suddenly become entertaining; and others in disgust. What she was doing to him was simply unimaginable. Even Sasuke shudders as the cries begin to die down. Orochimaru merely cackles.

When it is done, Sakura stretches and sighs out. "That was fun. Thanks daddy." Her face and arms are smeared in blood. Kyo slithers out of a cave like room towards his mistress. He coils around her and places his face near Sakura's, his fork like tongue touching against her cheek. Sakura smiles and rubs his head. "Hmm, yes Kyo. Traitor is the best kind of spilled blood." The feeling of regret suddenly washes over the young woman. What was this? Why was it that even though she enjoyed killing, that after it was done it was as if it was wrong? Immoral? Her expression grows serious and concentrates. A sudden flurry of images were flashing into her mind. A boy with blonde hair…"Believe it!" She didn't know him, but she _did_ know him. As Sakura looks around her, the only thing visible was dark rooms, mysteries…

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

Immediate attention. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something."

*In the Leaf Village, Tsunade calls for Kakashi and Naruto. Jiraiya departs, not wanting to face Tsunade. But when the pupil and master reach the Hokage's office, they are surprised to find a large party of young ones before them. What was this?

Tsunade explains shortly, "I've assembled a team together." She interlocks her fingers. "We've found Sakura."

*Later that afternoon, a "peaceful" time is ruined. Sakura was just about to ask Orochimaru about the feelings she had been having, but Sasuke had interfered. Sasuke had suggested that the two have a sparring session. Orochimaru overheard and eagerly wanted to see. "Be gentle with her Sasuke," Orochimaru had said. "She is so _fragile_. Try not to make her cry again." Sasuke scowls as Sakura tilts her head in question. Again? But Kabuto rushes into the room, "Orochimaru! We've got trouble!" He breathes out and stands before his master. "The Akatsuki are on their way, and they say that someone is tracking them."

Orochimaru asks rather calmly, "Oh really? Who is it?"

"A Jinchuuriki. The Fox."

Orochimaru turns to his daughter's puzzled face. "How interesting," is his response. "Well, let's go to meet them, shall we Sakura?" She nods her head.

*Kakashi leaps from branch to branch, following close behind Naruto. Not good, he thinks to himself. It's bad enough that we have to go face this, but did the others really need to be involved? The others consisted of: Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Anko. With as strong as Sakura was now, they wouldn't even be on her radar. She would finish them off easily. Kakashi shakes his head. No! He couldn't think like that. He had to have faith that they could get Sakura back, maybe at least jog her memory. Kakashi instructs, "Alright you guys, we're almost there. Keep your guard up. The girl we all once knew is gone. She may not remember you. So--."

"So," Anko interrupts, "don't be surprised if she decides to kill you first, and ask questions later. This is gonna be a fight for your life. Make one wrong move and you _will_ die!" The others remain silent and Kakashi sighs out. So much for encouraging words!

Neji states, his Byakugan sure and true, "We're here. They are waiting for us."

Shikamaru asks, "Anything else coming up?" But before Neji or Hinata can respond, a large tail suddenly explodes through the trees, knocking the group forward into a clearing. As they all land, they look around knowing that an ambush was waiting for them. And it was. Standing before the Leaf Village shinobi were a group of figures. They make out the female of the enemy hugging a man in a black cape covered in red clouds. The Akatsuki. The female says, "See you later Kisame. Behave!"

"Of course," Kisame replies. He then turns to look at the shinobi and laughs. "Kill one for me." He then vanishes.

Upon closer evaluation does the group finally recognize the female to be Sakura, and the others Orochimaru and Sasuke. Sakura smiles coyly. "Will do," is her promise. Ino frowns at how perfect her once rival's body is.

Anko steps forth, angry. "Orochimaru!"

"Nice to see you too, Anko," hisses the reply.

"Give us Sakura back, and you won't have to die."

Orochimaru slouches his position and sighs from boredom, confident. "I'm afraid that is her decision."

Sakura hisses out, "I'm not going anywhere. And if anyone is going to die---" Kyo enters from behind Sakura, placing his face once more near hers. "---it's going to be you!"

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 3 cont Dark Beginning

Dark Beginning…continued….

"I don't like the look of this." Neji looks around, aggravated.

"Me either," agrees Shikamaru, fingering his weapon pack. "I mean, look at them. Look at Sakura! She looks…psychotic." It was true. The very way she stood; grinning deviously, bearing her white fangs and holding the giant serpent's head made Sakura look exactly that…psychotic. Her presence was enough to send a chill in the air. The situation was appalling to the Leaf Shinobi. This would not be the mission that they had thought possible. It would take more than introductions to get Sakura back…if they could ever retrieve their comrade. Kyo hisses softly, not in the form of a threat, but in pleasure at his master's presence. There was no good or evil to him; just Master Sakura. However, when Anko proceeds in taking a movement forward in the direction of his mistress Kyo's hiss grows louder and all together severely menacing. Anko moves back and Kyo grows a bit more relaxed. It becomes apparent that the retrieval team would also have to consider the danger of the giant creature. Definitely something that put them all on edge.

The tense silence was too much. Naruto steps forth ignoring the displeasure in Kyo's threatening sound, a suffocating fear rising in his lungs. "Sakura please," Naruto pleads, a strained expression wearing his face. "You've been tricked! Orochimaru brainwashed you. You're Sakura Haruno, chunin of Konoha – the Leaf Village, apprentice to Lady Tsunade our Hokage, and member of Team 7. Sasuke was a member as well before he joined _him_," Uzumaki growls, pointing a finger at Orochimaru, who smiles innocently. But when Sakura narrows her eyes and continues her evil smirk Naruto becomes even more frustrated. She was so deep in the trap that she believed that evil and murder was the way to live. The pink-headed girl that the Leaf Shinobi knew might have had a foul temper, but she was no dark, homicidal puppet. "I'm NOT gonna let this happen! You're gonna remember the truth if I have to beat it out of you!" Naruto makes another slight approach, but this time, Kyo doesn't just hiss. The gigantic snake positions itself slightly in front of Sakura's right side. He raises up full height and releases a frightening sound of warning. He would not stand for this. Sakura whispers something that the others cannot hear and Kyo relaxes slightly, his yellow eyes staring hard at the "invaders".

Kakashi warns," Careful Naruto. Just keep your head."

Hinata, who was behind her crush, swallows uncomfortably. "Yes Naruto," she whispers shyly, one hand stretched for his shoulder and the other clutching her chest, "please calm down. You can't—"

"And what do you know?" Naruto yells at Hinata. He faces her with cruelty.

The Hyuga female takes a step back, surprised and afraid of his sudden anger. She winds up backing into the arms of her cousin Neji, who snarls out in defense of Hinata. He threatens, "Watch yourself, filthy dog!" Tenten puts a restricting grip on Neji's arm while Choji stands in between them. For the moment the current dilemma is forgotten. Sasuke, bored, grabs Sakura's shoulder and looks into her eyes. He leans in close, about to kiss her when Orochimaru lets out a sigh of frustration. Sasuke smiles and vanishes, leaving Sakura disappointed. She shoots her father an annoyed look as he cackles.

Anko notices Uchiha's sudden disappearance and regains everyone's attention. "Enough! One of them is gone!" This was not the time nor place to quarrel amongst themselves. Their lives were on the line, focus was the main priority. Why did Lady Tsunade have to send the Chunins? Immature and big-headed! As the group falls back into line, Sakura states, "Perhaps we should let them argue, father. Maybe we won't have to kill them." To the others, "Sasuke was bored so he left." She shifts her weight to the right. "We don't need him anyway," Sakura hisses.

Ino pulls out a kunai and stands up front. "I say we finish this!" Yamanaka explains. "Let's bag her and go home. Sakura couldn't have gotten that strong right?" Ino's jealousy was starting to get the best of her. Jealousy and ignorance always played a major role in Ino's life lately. Since Sakura's vanishing she had gone to Lady Tsunade, asking to be trained. But Tsunade refused, stating that Ino didn't have what it took to become a great shinobi. Her thoughts were too clouded, to primal. To act without thought would get her killed someday, and Tsunade was not willing to train someone so incoherent in their ways. The Hokage was not going to back up a gratuitous situation. This made Ino angry at Sakura for having taken away from her everything she wanted…that she desired. Despite the fact that she did not really understand what she desired. Ino could not grasp that she could not handle what she wanted. Yamanaka lacked, despite her perception and care for others, a true knowledge for her purpose.

But before any of the teammates can respond, Sakura slides her left foot slightly forward and lowers her body down a bit. She raises her left hand in front of her face; the thumb, index, and middle fingers standing upright, and lifts the right arm, pointing it straight out to the side. Sakura's eyes are crazed, thirsty for blood as she says, "Stupid girl!"

"Stupid?" yells out Ino.

But the ground begins to quake. Orochimaru's hands fly into different positions and they finally settle on one. "Hmm…this'll be fun," he says ecstatically.

A roaring wind flies though the area. The Leaf Shinobi grab hold of one another and brace themselves against the sudden force. What was happening? Eyes face the enemy. Who was summoning up this power? Orochimaru? Sakura? Both? Kakashi, Naruto, and Anko stand ready. This fight was more personal than the others could have originally imagined.

A spark flashes around Sakura's finger. Then another. Soon enough, white lightning dances around the once Konoha shinobi's hands. It was Chidori…no, it was something else. Something different. Her eyes thirsty for death and her white fangs bared eagerly, Sakura yells out in insanity, "I'm stronger than you realize…I am your NIGHTMARE!"

Anko yells, "Kakashi!" Kakashi releases a shadow clone, as does Naruto. The clones run towards the two enemies. But Orochimaru releases a Wind release: Great Breakthrough as he had done before. Kakashi yells out, leaping into the air as the clones are destroyed, "You can never get me with the same thing twice!" He releases a fire ball jutsu. Orochimaru dodges.

Sakura, her hair beginning to rise from the lightning, cackles, "Escape from this!" She lunges her arm forward and a great force of chidori-like-lightning heads for the group. But before the attack can deal its damage, Shikamaru whips out a scroll and tosses it on the ground, commits some hand seals and then taps his foot on the scroll. "PORTABLE WATER FIELD!" Immediately a large amount of water surrounds the group as the lightning strikes it. The shield deflects Sakura's attack.

From within the bubble, Hinata states, "It doesn't seem like she's through using that jutsu."

Naruto says with defiance, "Then let's take her down before she has a chance to use it again!"

Neji, his byakugan activated, explains, "She has a weak spot. But we'll never get to her unless…"

"Unless?" whines Choji.

Kakashi, seeming to think the exact thing as Hyuga, begins to instruct the course of attack. "Choji, Hinata, Anko: you take Orochimaru. He may be crazy, but he cares about his daughter. Naruto, Tenten, see if you can distract the snake." Neji frowns at the idea of Tenten being stuck with Naruto. He shoots Uzumaki a warning glance as if it say, "If anything happens to her I'll kill you myself."

Ino asks with annoyance, "What about us?"

Kakashi responds, "There's no way that we can get to Sakura to try to regain her memories, much less fight her, while she's still in complete control. So, Shikamaru, I need you to use that shadow technique to try to keep her still. It won't hold her for long with this new power of hers, so Ino, you use your Mind Body Disturbance technique to give yourself absolute command over her body. Neji and I will move in to take her down." He frowns. That was easier said than done. He was sure that the others would have a bit of a problem with Kyo and Orochimaru. He might have to be in three places at once. And Kakashi was positive that Neji would be a bit too focused on Tenten, seeing that Hyuga didn't trust Naruto to take care of her. But he shakes his head. They would have to do the best they could and hope that enemy reinforcements didn't show up. The last thing desirable was more complications.

"Let's do it!" Naruto states with a smile. Kakashi nods. Naruto was handling the fact that his Sensei also loved Sakura very well. It was almost as if nothing ever changed.

"Let's do it," Kakashi repeats. Within moments, the water shield is down. Orochimaru summons his Sword of Kusanagi…great, another complication.

Sakura looks at her prey with a maddening expression. She had lost her mind. Her hair continues to stand up as the Lightning continues to flow freely upon her hands. Sakura laughs loudly, an insane twinge in it. She truly was a nightmare.

_To be continued…._


	5. Dark Beginning Cont

"Now…"The recovery team races forward. This was a mission that they HAD to complete. At first the enemy is prepared for the attack. But once the Konoha ninja splits up, it becomes obvious the surprise of Orochimaru and Sakura. So quick it was happening. As Anko throws a Demon Wind Shuriken towards Orochimaru, a sudden yell of, "Father!" and a burst of lightning strikes the shuriken and immediately destroys it. Anko stops dead in her tracks and throws an agitated look in the direction of Sakura. Weren't Kakashi and the others supposed to be taking care of her? Anko growls out in immediate anger. They needed to hurry the hell up! Choji, Hinata, and herself wouldn't be able to do their part if they still had Sakura to worry about! Choji rushes past her and takes on the form of the Spiked Human Bullet Tank, his long hair protruding from the giant ball as sharp spikes. Choji makes a powerful advancement towards Orochimaru, who didn't have time to escape. Sakura gasps in surprise and narrows her eyes in concentration. The kunoichi attempts to release her chidori-like jutsu as a manner of defense for her father, but is immediately taken back to suddenly find Neji landing in front of her, his palm extended out towards her. A violent force pushes Sakura back, preventing her from offering Orochimaru assistance. Neji smiles softly. The Eight Trigrams Empty Palm was always so successful for him to use.

Meanwhile, Kyo was receiving too much chaos to even try to help his master. He hisses and lunges forward, mouth wide open for Naruto. But Naruto dodges, leaving an opening for Tenten to pull out all the stops. First, she uses senbon on the snake. The needles are too tiny for him to see or dodge. Kyo writhes in pain. He lunges for Tenten. But then…he can't move. Or at least, if the snake does, a slicing begins to occur. Somehow, Tenten had placed and used Metal wires on Kyo. And now, the more he struggled, the deeper the wires sliced in his flesh. Kyo rears his head and lets out a loud hiss of anguish. Sakura's eyes divert to see her pet in the condition of defeat. She is afraid that they will kill him. "KYO!" Sakura regains her footing and leaps for the nearest tree. With the tips of her fingers and feet, Sakura scales the tree quickly, more like an animal than a snake. But before she can position herself properly to cut the wires, something grabs her foot. She finds Kakashi with a tight grip on her foot. Before she can move, the Jonin flings her out of the tree and the teenaged ninja plummets to the ground. Her back strikes the earth with great force that her eyes open wide and her lips part, blood escaping from them.

Orochimaru pivots, his expression betraying desperate fear for his daughter. Would Sasuke not come back? Orochimaru's legs vanish from beneath him, turning into a tail as he slithers for Sakura. "Sakura!" An explosion escapes from the ground before him. Orochimaru's head turns to find Anko facing him, her index finger raised and moving back in forth. "Tsk tsk, Orochimaru," she says coyly. "It's rude to just walk away in the middle of a conversation."

"I didn't know we were talking, my dear Anko," Orochimaru replies. His body faces his once apprentice now; sure that Sakura would be ok. After all, he wouldn't be able to help Sakura as long as Anko was in the way.

Anko raises her arms, snakes beginning to slither out of her hands and arms. "Sure we were…about your death!" Without warning, Orochimaru rushes Anko with frightening speed.

***Shizune shivers openly. A voice emits from the chair, "Calm down Shizune. You're making me nervous."

Shizune frowns. "You should be, my lady," she mutters. "You know as well as I do that they won't bring her back."

"Yes. I know that quite well."

"Then WHY?" Shizune demands. "Why would you risk all of their lives?"

"Because," Lady Tsunade answers, staring out the window, "I know that Sakura won't kill them. She won't come back now. But this confrontation will spark something in her memory. The truth will come. This was the first step. Once this part is complete, patience will be next…" Lady Tsunade sighs, feeling the darkness on the horizon. "Sakura will come back….I know she will."

***Tenten then reaches into her weapons pack and tosses a small spherical object towards Kyo. Once it detonates in front of the massive snake the sleeping gas begins to take effect. The Leaf Shinobi had come to the realization that killing Kyo wasn't such a great idea. Killing the snake would definitely arouse Sakura's anger…they could barely handle her now, the last thing desirable was for her strength to double from anger. If the creature could sleep it would stop struggling, and if it stopped struggling, the wires (or the ninja) wouldn't kill it. Kyo sways back and forth; the drugs were taking affect now in his system. Sure enough, he falls to the ground and moves no more. Naruto shrugs at Tenten as she smiles in triumphant. A sleeping, homicidal, overprotective creature wasn't nearly as good as a DEAD homicidal, overprotective creature.

As the battle rages on between Orochimaru and Anko, Choji and Hinata, the fight was almost over for Sakura. As the kunoichi stands her body immediately freezes. "What-?" she questions, attempting to move her body. "I…cant…MOVE!"

"Got that right." Shikamaru, kneeled down on one knee, smiles in that lazy fashion of his. However, despite trying to appear victorious, Sakura notices the sweat on his brow as he struggles to keep her contained under his shadow technique. "Kakashi-sensei was right," he thinks to himself. "Holding her down is much more problematic than I originally thought…I can't hold her…what a drag."

Sakura smiles darkly, her brows descended in a psychotic death glare. "You can't keep me can you? I'm too powerful, even for your shadow technique." Her arms twinge slightly and the white lightning dances once again across her hands and fingers.

Ino runs to the side of Shikamaru and exclaims, "Oh no you don't snake girl! Shikamaru may not be able to hold you by his self," Ino makes a hand sign, "but he's got me…" Sakura's body stiffens as Ino has complete control. Sakura grits her teeth as Ino smirks, "…and now I've got YOU!"

Sakura tries to break free, but cannot. A sudden fear overwhelms her. Never in her memory has she been controlled or prevented. Never have the odds been turned against her. So this was what it felt like to be defeated…to die. Weak. Ugh! How could this happen to her? Kakashi stands before her and says, "Sakura. You have to believe us. You aren't who you think."

"Not who I think? You're crazy, Kakashi Hatake."

"If I'm really crazy," Kakashi asks, leaning in to her, "Then how else would you know my full name? No one here has said it."

Sakura breathes in surprised. How did she know his name? Father never mentioned it. Orochimaru calls out, "Don't listen to them child! They are trying to toy with you!"

Sakura's eyes return to Kakashi's. "Release me…" she growls. "Release me, and I'll make your deaths a quick one."

Ino yells out, "Nope! Wrong answer!" Ino forces Sakura's lightning covered hand up to her own chest. The electricity flows through her body with great intensity. "EEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screams out in pain. Once Ino finally quits, Sakura's body would collapse, but it can't.

Orochimaru flees from Anko towards Sakura. He had to get her out of here. They would either kill her or bring back her memories. And quite frankly he would rather her die than face her wrath at the lies. But before he can reach Sakura a hand suddenly appears in his own. Orochimaru lets out a hiss of shock to find Anko performing a one handed seal into his hands. She had attempted this before years ago on him, but he had escaped by using a clone. Now, she had him. Anko looks deep into his eyes. "You've caused me and everyone else all kinds of hell. I think it's time I ended this for good."

Orochimaru yells, "Are you crazy! This is suicide! You'll die too. And killing me will do nothing but release Sakura's fury on Konoha!"

"Too bad," Anko sasses, the snakes appearing and wrapping themselves against herself and Orochimaru. There would be no venomous biting in this performance. No. It would be something to ensure that Orochimaru didn't escape alive. Kakashi yells out, "Anko stop! That jutsu is forbidden!"

Anko, however, ignores him. The snakes give one final squeeze. Orochimaru looks fearfully into the direction of his daughter. "Sakura-?" he begins. Anko adds finally with a grin, "It's over. Good-bye master." There is a great explosion. Sakura's eyes widen in terror and she screams out. Sasuke, who had been away, looks into the direction of the sound and grits his teeth. "Shit!" He takes off.

As the recovery team appears to be dealing with the shock, Sakura's body trembles. A quiet groan escapes from her lips. But then, it gets louder and louder, rising in pitch and insanity. Ino and Shikamaru try to hold her, but they cannot. A fire burns inside of her. Sakura's hair raises, her gritted teeth grow fangs, and her green eyes become slits. Her ears become pointed. A cursed seal appears on her neck and a dark green chakra envelops her. "You killed him…."she murmurs. "Father…" Her slitted eyes rise to them. "FATHER!" A force strikes the team back, the trees burst and explode. Sakura strikes the ground with her fist, destroying the ground and opening a wide space of earth. A white light explodes out into the area. The Akatsuki look back. Kisame whistles, "Someone pissed off my girl Sakura…that strength…it's like that of a Jinchuriki!"

Before the strength can take full effect, there is a groan of pain. Sakura's slitted eyes turn to find her father lying on the ground, just inches from death. Immediately, all else is forgotten. Sakura, still in her anger possessed form rushes towards Orochimaru, or what remained of him (his legs and an arm were gone) and cradles him in her arms. "Hold on master…father. It will be fine." Her eyes then rise to the ninja, wounded from the force of the power within her. She could just flick her finger at their heads, and kill them right then and there…but that would be moments wasted. And the longer she delayed, the closer Orochimaru came to death. Instead, she points an accusing finger at them and threatens in a deep hiss, "_YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!_" Without another word, or another look, Sakura creates a ball of lightning in her hands and slams it to the ground. Once the light and the smoke is gone, so is Sakura, Orochimaru, and Kyo.

The ninja look at one another. Choji gathers up Anko's body and they look at one another. They head off into the trees for the direction of Konoha. Death was inching closer. But what kind of death was it? Physical? Or could it be the death of the one that they loved the most…Sakura. Her memories would die; but will it be the memories of her life with her father?...or the memories of her life in Konoha, as a Leaf Shinobi?

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Ch 6 The Remembering

_**The Remembering...The Return**_

**What the Sharingan Sees!**

Four years have passed since that fateful battle in the forest. In that time Sakura had truly matured both mentally and physically, and she was now twenty years old in age. Her new apparel was a simple yet very intimate one. It consisted of a mid-thigh form-fitting, burgundy triangle-top dress with a split on each side running high. The straps of her flat burgundy sandals wound tightly up her legs and thighs. Seductive and deadly was the perfect description.

Sakura had handled Orochimaru's "business" exceptionally well. Her father had been layed up for the past few years, committing a slow regenerative process. It was a paining process. When Anko had used the Twin Snakes Mutual Death jutsu, the serpents did more than just explode. They had released a toxic venom as well, something Orochimaru never expected; and Anko never intended. The screams of pain emitting from his quarters made it difficult for Sakura to visit him. Seeing Orochimaru in that state did nothing but fuel the hatred for Konoha that she had. But that wasn't all. Things had become even more…complicated. Sakura was on her own now. Sasuke left to find and kill Itachi. Haruno refused to be a part of it, her mind focused solely on vengeance. The relationship had been cut short, and the pain was at times a bit overbearing. But how could love blossom when it was surrounded and based off of hate? And then, the way he just walked away from her, made it seem as if Sakura had felt that sting of betrayal before, a long time ago.

Since Uchiha's departure and Orochimaru's condition many young suitors had joined in the ranks to follow Sakura. Something that the original followers hated passionately. It was not to be said that these newcomers didn't assist and work very well, no. But they were boisterous and insolent, too busy trying to gain _her_ attention. Their master was beautiful and strong; who wouldn't want her? However, the number of suitors over the years had dropped dramatically. The men saw each other as competition and Sakura saw them as nuisances…they killed each other for her affection, and she killed them just because they annoyed her. What's more, they could hardly be called trustworthy…except for one.

Sakura crosses her legs, her split running up, and stares at the group before her. Her green eyes turn into slits and narrow. There still wasn't much known about Sakura's power, even after all this time. She had the strength of a Jinchuriki, but she wasn't. This made it difficult to be defeated. How could something unknown be killed? "Pathetic," she growls out in disgust. "I knew you were despicable but never could I have imagined this! Working for Konoha! The nerve of you." It was true. The group of three that stood there before her were traitors to Sakura's cause. Killing in her name, but giving details about the evil society's existence and purpose away to the most "persuasive" clients; in this case, it was the Leaf Village. When they do not answer her accusations Sakura sighs out wearily and then wears an evil smile across her lips. "Well, you won't be any trouble from now on. Hmm…" She raises her hand and points it in their direction and after a few minutes the lightning strikes and annihilates them, the screams ringing. As her hand smokes Sakura asks the muscular figure beside her, "Renji, are there any more that I should know about?"

"We have our suspicions mistress, but no proof. Your original followers and I are working hard. I won't betray you mistress." Renji, his bottom length dark blue hair, turns his silver eyes to her, positive in his statement.

Sakura slouches her body over to left armrest of the chair. "I am sure, sweet Renji. You'll follow me wherever I go won't you?"

"It's not a question that you should even ask. You know my answer Sakura." She smiles softly. Renji was never more than a friend, but he was LOYAL; a rare trait nowadays. His name fit him well. He was balanced, receptive to cooperation, the ideal partner, and he seeked peace…for Sakura that is. She rises from the chair and stretches. "_Sakura…_" Sakura turns quickly to look around, but she couldn't find anyone. This voice was different, not one of the people who worked for her and her father. It came like a far away dream: "_SAKURA...!_" A painful, far away dream. She clutches at her hair and drops slightly.

Immediately Renji catches her fall. "Sakura? Are you OK? What is it? What's wrong?"

The young female shakes her head in wonderment. "N-nothing. I'm fine. Just tired is all." She regains her balance and brushes Renji's stabling hands from her. "I'm fine," she whimpers again. Without another word, Sakura leaves from the main hall and heads for her room. Something strange was happening.

***Kakashi was sitting patiently on his windowsill when it happened. A sudden surge of electricity flowed through his body and shocked his heart. Kakashi grabs his chest and leans forward, coughing and taking a gasp of air. His black pupils then drift off to the land beyond Konoha. The horizon. "Sakura…" he whispers. He didn't look any different than before. Leading Team 7 was a real task, since it didn't really exist anymore. The village seemed willing to forget about Sakura and move on…but not he, or Lady Tsunade. There was always hope…and it had finally come.

***One week had come and gone. The strange voice was growing stronger, more powerful. This voice made the kunoichi's heart accelerate greatly, brought weakness to her knees. What was this? Who was this? And that wasn't all. Dreams had been keeping her up at night. She could see the ones she had fought, not as her enemies but friends. How was that possible? Before long Sakura had memories of missions, fights, love. But these were not the memories that she recalled; not what her father had placed in her brain. Because Orochimaru had left his daughter unguarded in his recovery, her mind had begun to wander, to remember the truth. He could not manipulate her. His chakra wasn't strong enough for another bite as he had done those many years ago. His greatest fear was becoming a reality.

It happened on that day. Sakura had finished seeing her father when everything came back. What triggered it? Orochimaru had said, "I still can't believe Sasuke left again. He's always leaving you broken, hmm, Sakura?" That had done it. The night he had left when she was a citizen of Konoha had suddenly pounded her brain. From there, everything else: her childhood, Team 7, training with Lady Tsunade…everything. Sakura clutched at her head and fell out of the bed beside her father. "Sakura? What is it?"

"No…" Everything. The vow she had made to fight for the weak. Her scream rings out, "What have you done to me? Orochimaru!"

Realizing what was happening, Orochimaru calls for Kabuto and the others. "Restrain her! Her memories are coming back!" But Sakura takes off from the room and runs. She runs like her life depended on it. And in a way it did. There was one person that she could be sure she could trust. As she runs into a large room, she calls, "KYO! HELP!" The gigantic snake slithers out of the darkness and raises up full height as his mistress stops in front of him. As the followers of Orochimaru enter the room, he lets out a deafening hiss, and wraps his tail around her. No one was going to threaten her. The memories that she tried to deflect pelted her hard now, with a great pain. Sakura screams out, tear streaming down her cheeks as the truth sets in. All of those people she killed. She enjoyed killing them, that's what it made it even worse.

Orochimaru steps forward in between the crowd. "Sakura. Please, it's not as bad as you think it is."

Sakura points an accusing finger at him. "You LIED! All of the things you said were lies! And I believed you." She clutches at her hair again. "I should kill you…this isn't who I am."

"You're wrong. This is who you were meant to be. Evil…"

"No!"

"Wrong and twisted…"

"Enough…"

He smiles slightly. "A murderer.."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" A great force roars. Her hair raises and her eyes become slits. She raises both of her hands up in the air as the crowd before her gasps in surprise. From her hands shines energy of light. It expands, electricity flowing around it. Within moments, there is an explosion.

The force of the explosion is so great, that even in Konoha it can be felt. Tsunade looks out her window at the faint glow in the distance. "What in the-?" She then turns to, "Kakashi! Take a team and investigate that immediately!" Kakashi nods and vanishes.

Hours later, as the Black ops, Naruto, Hinata, Jiraiya, and Kakashi begin to file out of Konoha's gate, they stop short. "Something's coming!" one of the Anbu exclaim. Eyes strain into the nearby forest and weapons are ready. And then, a voice cries out, "Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi!"

And then, a figure comes through the trees, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, a large form slithering close behind it. Naruto asks, "What is it?" Hinata grabs tight to Naruto's arm.

A breakthrough. The Leaf ninja are so appalled by what they see, they can scarcely believe it. Stepping through the tree foliage is a young woman, her clothes torn and scorched, her hair pink and her eyes green slits. Behind her is a large snake looking tired and worn. Naruto whispers, "Sakura?" Her eyes glance at him, but find their way back to the one form that she wanted to see the most. It was the last face and voice she remembered from the time she had been captured. "Ka-Kakashi…sensei." Kakashi is taken back. He is too shocked to say anything.

Sakura leaps down from the tree, and the Anbu stand ready. Was she still under Orochimaru's influence? Could she be trusted? Even Kakashi takes on the form of the Sharingan to be able to read her moves. However, Sakura ignores this and stumbles directly to Kakashi. He lets her approach. As the sound of her feet tapping sloppily on the ground grows quieter and slower the ninja seem to relax. Behind the investigation party, groups of other Konoha ninja gather behind them. Kotetsu and Izumo managed to radio in Sakura's arrival. Had she come to destroy Konoha? If that was the case, they were gathered together to defend their precious village.

But as the seconds tick by, it becomes apparent that that was not the case at all. Lady Tsunade pushes her way through the ninja and gasps at the sight of her once pupil. Pity overwhelms her. She had been hurt for so long and deceived by the one she thought loved her most! It was obvious the strain of the truth that had been embedded on Sakura's heart and emotions. Sakura, her eyes growing heavy can hear a familiar tune ringing in her head. It had been called, "The Place Where Wishes Come True II." She had heard Kakashi humming it once before when they were on a mission. It was so smooth and gentle and peaceful that it once lured her to sleep. In fact, her mother had hummed it to her as a young child. They most have been the only people who knew that song.

Finally at her destination, Sakura stops before Kakashi. His face reveals a complete calm. Hers is emotionless. A few moments of silence ticks by. Finally, Sakura smiles softly. "I…remember…Kakashi-sensei. I promised I would protect…the people I love…You promised to help me…"Her eyes grow faint. "Is it…too…late? Can u…help…mmm?" She begins to fall down, the seriousness of her injuries finally becoming too much more to bear consciously. But Kakashi reaches out for her and catches her body, kneeling down on a knee. He looks at her peaceful face, a soft smile playing across her lips. The song begins to resound quietly in his mind as well. A tear slides down his face. A large shadow looms above him. Hatake looks up to find Kyo's face hovering before Sakura. But the expression of the snake isn't that of anger or threat. It is of peace and acceptance. Kakashi, seeming to understand this, reaches a hand and meekly touches Kyo's nose, giving a nod. The Jonin pulls Sakura's head towards his neck. He presses his face against hers and whispers, "No…It's never too late."

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Ch 7 Immortality

___Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long to post this up. So, you may or may not notice, but I've been getting alot of writer's block lately, lol, so I've decided to wrap up "The Darkness of Sakura". The next chapter that I put up after this one will more than likely be the final chapter to this fanfic. I know, it's sad right? But I've lost some of the ideas that originally would have made this a great fanfic (at least in my opinion. Apparently everyone who's read this fanfic LOVES it. thanks . However, when you read further, I introduce a new character. Who knows? I just might end up making a fanfic about Ryoko, and it might carry on into the whole Sakura evil concept...maybe? Anywho, once this fanfic is done, be sure to look out for my next fanfic. Question is: Should I go with Batman Beyond: Terry/Max love story, or a Code Lyoko Yumi/Ulrich tale? Decisions, decisions. Let me know what to do! And thanks again for all the support! I now present to you:_

_**Immortality**_

"Mmm…" The midnight moon is high in the sky, surrounded by bright stars. Her green eyes glisten. She was used to rising with the night. Its blackness was well concealing. No one could track you, see you, understand when you were protected by the night. And then, the remembrance of all the…"acts" that she committed floods through her mind. Guilt overwhelms her. Sakura raises out of the hospital bed and treads silently to the open windowsill. Crossing a leg under her, she sits on it and wraps her arm around herself protectively, and gazes at the full moon.

"Sakura?" She jumps, surprised. He gaze falls upon the form of Kakashi beside the bed looking at her. She is slightly shocked at first, and then, ecstatic. Sakura couldn't believe that _he_ was standing there. He was there to not just check on her condition. He was there for something stronger, more powerful. It was always when they were together that the feeling of invincibility flowed through their bodies like chakra. A tear slides down her cheek slowly but her lips hold a smile. Kakashi tilts his head, trying to evaluate her expression, and then walks and sits in front of her on the windowsill. "How do you feel?" his voice asks smoothly.

"Fine," she answers shyly. The wind ruffles through her pink hair. Although she wanted to stare at Kakashi forever she becomes embarrassed and turns away. She explains, "I love looking at the moon. It always relaxed me. So bright and clear, it just gives me hope." She laughs wearily, "But so do you. I guess that explains why I always gravitate to you." She pauses, unsure about what she should say next. That last statement had slipped out. "I feel safe with you." Dammit! Kakashi turns and looks out the window, silent. She shouldn't have said that! He had to be feeling awkward. Feeling completely stupid, Sakura sighs and heaves her shoulders forward in weakness.

Kakashi notices this. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Hurting her was the last memories that he had of Sakura: being cruel to her during the first fight against Orochimaru, letting him take her, and then fighting her in the forest. Bringing Sakura pain was like killing himself over and over again…like his own personal Tsukuyomi. Not wanting to cause her more suffering, and wanting her to understand better, he reaches his hand over and intertwines his finger within hers. "Talk to me. What are you thinking?"

Sakura blushes at this bold move. "Well…" she whispers. "I was just thinking about…" No! There was no way she could say this! Not NOW! But despite her mind yelling for her to halt the confession, Sakura continues, "…how much I've…missed…YOU." Before Kakashi can say anything Sakura quickly explains before she decides to chicken out, "I know this may seem soon, but, I've dreamed about you. I know what you're thinking: What about Naruto and Sasuke? But…Naruto was sweet, but I'm not good enough for him. Hinata is so lucky…" she smiles softly, thinking of the way Hinata and Naruto clinged to each other at her return. It was obvious that they had become a couple, a serious one at that, and that it was a concern for them about what she would think. After all, Sakura belonged to Naruto before "it" happened. But then, she expected as much. Even though Naruto was a real pain for chasing after what he cared for the most, he wouldn't have been able to fight for her love; not after four long years of being engulfed in evil. Sakura wasn't the same girl she had been then, even if her memories had returned, and perhaps it was obvious that she never would be that same girl.

She then continues, "…Sasuke," she frowns, "…ever since I joined my father things were different. He wasn't the same boy I remembered. Sasuke wasn't good enough for _me_. It's not like I didn't love him, but the love that could have been if he hadn't left and if I hadn't been deceived, wasn't there; it could never happen. My father really ruined things, I guess." A moment of silence ensues and Sakura wipes away tear. "But you…" She looks Kakashi directly in the eye. Her expression is so fierce and intense that he is appalled by it. Nothing he had ever seen compared to that. "I couldn't stop. When I look at you Kakashi," (note that she doesn't say "sensei". A true sign that the teacher /pupil relationship between them needed to be terminated), "all thoughts of my past just melt away. I guess I'm so passionate about this because…Orochimaru did more than just take my memories." She frowns again.

"More?" Kakashi asks. Confusion was playing across his face. "What do you mean?"

"Tsunade looks so young …I will always look young."

"What?"

Sakura states simply, "I will remember my sins forever. I will look like a mature 20 year old forever." She turns back to the moon. "My life has been filled with so much torture. I look back now and see that all the decisions I made were terrible, even though they weren't really _mine_. I've tried looking for that thing that could make me feel whole, and always came up empty handed…until now. Kakashi…I need you. Perhaps that is wrong. And if it is wrong, I can live with that, and I can walk away and never look back." Her features are pained as she contemplates living a life without him.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I couldn't live with that and never look back." Kakashi reaches for Sakura's arm and pulls her towards him quickly. It was so relieving to know that someone felt for you what you felt for them! Sakura's eyes widen at his gesture. What was happening? Kakashi puts Sakura on top of him, both his legs in between hers. He wraps his arms around her back, holding tight to the beautiful kunoichi. The time for hiding emotions was over. It had been too long and Kakashi couldn't wait any longer. "I can't live without _you_."

"Ka-Kakashi…"

"I can take care of you. I can give you love you deserve and been waiting for, just trust me. These years that you've been gone has been torture for me." He presses her body closer to him. "Trust me, because…I …trust you." Without another word Kakashi reaches up to the mask and pulls it down. He leaves the headband over his Sharingan eye. Sakura gasps. He was…beautiful. The most handsome man she had ever seen. She takes this moment and makes the most of it; Sakura knew that this may be the last time she could touch his face. Her hands touch against the warm skin of his face; her fingers trace his perfect nose; his lips were cool and soft, his breath even on his fingertips. Sakura attempts to lift the headband, but Kakashi grabs her arm in restraint. Sakura stares at him hard. Kakashi defends, "Sakura, I don't want you to see…"

"I've seen it in battle, what's wrong with now?"

"It's meant for battle only. Not for anything else."

Sakura asks weakly, "You said you trusted me right? You won't hurt me Kakashi and I won't hurt you. Intertwined souls of love cannot hurt each other." He sighs out and loosens his grip on her hand. And though his face is that of a stern one, Sakura grips the headband and slowly lifts it. She drops it on the floor, but Kakashi's eye is closed. Sakura sighs out. "Please don't hide yourself from me Kakashi. I've been buried under so much secrecy; I could use the truth this once."

Kakashi raises his eyelids carefully. He then gazes into her eyes calmly. There was nothing to fear. He could be open with her, and never be judged. "I want to be with you forever, Sakura." It was true, but it was also a fact. If Sakura was immortal, then he would become immortal as well.

Sakura nods her head. She would give him the immortality and fulfill their desires. Their lips connect, sweet and passionate. Finally! Sweet freedom. Kakashi runs a hand up her back, running his fingers through her hair, and another down her; pulling her body tight to his. Sakura wraps her arms tightly around his neck. The kiss burns with passion. Kakashi looks Sakura in the eyes. He then kisses her forehead. In a swift movement, Kakashi picks Sakura up, cradling her in his strong arms and leaps out of the window. They would continue this elsewhere, where they moon can shine brightly upon them…To shine hope upon their eternal future.

***Sakura lands on the tree branch and narrows her eyes seriously. The shape leaps into the clearing. Now…Sakura raises her fingers up in that familiar position of hers. Her hair stands and electricity dances across her fingertips. Without a word, she lunges her hands forward and the electricity crashes into the earth. As the smoke clears, the male raises his hands and smiles. "You haven't changed one bit mistress."

Sakura smiles coolly and leaps down from the branch. She lands gracefully on her hands and feet. She dusts off her new outfit. A one piece shorts jumper. It fit tight and well to her form, the upper half of the one-piece being off the shoulder and sleeves long, and the shorts portion of the suit raised very short on her legs. The color was a pale red and tied to her thigh was a weapons pack, of course. The outfit was sexy, yet very tasteful. Her headband is on top of her head as it was before, and her pink hair still short.

Renji smiles smoothly and faces the on looking students. Renji was always loyal to Sakura, and so, when she had disappeared, he went to find her. Seeing how happy she was, the blue-haired ninja decided to stay and live in Konoha, where he worked as a protector to its people. Immediately there is a sound coming from behind them. Sakura is not concerned; however the students back away in fear as Kyo emerges. Sakura pets her snake and states, "There's nothing to be afraid of children. Kyo won't hurt you if you don't hurt him…or me." The kids slowly gather around Kyo, petting his scaly body gently. But the more they pet him, the more comfortable they become. Soon enough the students are playing on and around the snake. Kyo doesn't mind. After eight years of living in Konoha he becomes immune to the strange ways of human children (Sakura had never been like these children, so their behavior had caught him off guard at first). They climb on his back and slide down his tail. Sakura chuckles.

"Having fun?" Sakura turns to find her love behind her. She smiles and runs into his arms. Her arms tighten around his neck and she kisses his lips through his mask. It was just as good. Kakashi squeezes onto her tightly. Though there may have been some opposition to the relationship at first, that had all changed. The people of Konoha agreed that their love was a pure one. The two shinobi needed one another to survive. That was plain to see now. Nothing could separate them.

Kakashi holds Sakura's hands, rubbing his finger against the wedding ring on her finger. Even after seven years of marriage, nothing changed at all. And that was perfect. "Mama! Papa!" A young child runs forward to her parents. Her eyes are a silver green, her hair is silver and her skin is fair. She was the most beautiful five year old. Her long flowing hair dances in the wind as she leaps into their arms. She kisses Kakashi in the middle of his head right between the eyebrows, and kisses Sakura on the corner of her mouth. With a giggle, she throws her arms around both of their necks and squeezes. Sakura holds her daughter and buries her face into the child's shirt. Her body begins to shake slightly from her quiet sobs. It was not because she was sad. It was because she was happy. She knew the meaning of love and family just by being in the arms and looking into the eyes of her husband and child. Kakashi rubs her back gently. "Don't cry mommy. I love you."

Sakura kisses her child's forehead, a tear sliding down her cheek as the girl smiles, and whispers, "I know baby. Mommy's crying 'cause she's happy."

"Should I cry too, mommy? I'm happy with you too."

"No baby. You don't have to cry. Mommy's just silly."

"No. You're wonderful. I love you mommy."

Sakura looks at Kakashi gently. He ruffles his daughter's hair as Sakura answers, "I love you to Ryoko." Renji smiles and distracts the kids back to their own parents.

"Hey Sakura! Kakashi! Ryoko!" The once nine "rookies", now all jonin, gather around. It was a celebration. Or more so, a reunion. The feeling of love and unity that flowed between the friends and their once sensei's is so thick it's suffocating. It was perfect. Ryoko cuddles closer to her parents.

****As the Hatake family arrives home, the moon shining full and bright, there is someone standing in front of the door. They don't feel threatened, since they knew him well. Kakashi asks, "Kotetsu, is there anything we can do for you?"

Kotetsu frowns and explains hopelessly, "Kakashi, Sakura, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But there's a problem."

"Problem," Sakura asks. "Like what?"

Kotetsu looks at them with a sick feeling. "Lady Tsunade sent me. Your family may be in danger Sakura…Orochimaru has resurfaced…and he's on his way." Sakura gulps, her eyes growing wide in terror. What could he possibly want? She thought he was dead, or at least had given up on her. Her legs become weak. "Mommy? What's wrong?"

Everything was wrong. Kakashi orders Ryoko inside the house. Once she obeys her father, Kakashi catches Sakura as she begins to fall towards the ground. Kakashi whispers to her, "It's going to be okay Sakura! It's going to be okay!"

Everything was wrong…

_To Be Concluded…_


	8. Chapter 8 The Light the end

_Hi Everybody! RyokoMist here! I am soooo sorry that it took me like three months to finally conclude this story, but HERE WE ARE AT LAST! The italic words at the end of the story are the lyrics to Avril Lavigne's song Alice. This song really helped me to wrap of this story and I thought it felt pretty well! I kinda started to lose focus on the story and in the end I got aggrivated so I ended it kinda quickly. I made it blunt and to the point cuz I was just starting to get fed up with myself! Anywho, thanks so much for your supprt and I hope you enjoy this! Please comment on my story (PS: I just might write a story about Ryoko in the future! tee hee!) Thank you once again! ~ RyokoMist_

_**Beginning of an End:**_

_**The Light of Darkness**_

"You can't be serious Sakura?" Kakashi slams his fist hard on the table. His teeth are gritted in immediate anger.

Sakura merely looks at him with expressionless eyes. "I am, Kakashi."

"No! I will not let you fight Orochimaru! We have to get you somewhere safe, and our daughter! Let the Sannin handle it."

Sakura sighs out. "They won't be able to. Besides, I must finish this myself." She folds her hands together and looks down at the floor. "I'm sick of running." Sakura can feel her eyes growing hot as the tears begin to form within them. She hated this feeling of insecurity and weakness. To not be able to do anything was something that the Jounin resented. How could she be so strong, yet so weak?

Kakashi shakes his head in dispute and places one hand over his face. He couldn't understand why she was so willing to face death! His body quivers, whether from anger at her opinion or grief at the thought of losing her, he did not know. "I made you Sakura Hatake because I love you. I want to protect you." His free hand clutches at the glass table tightly and it begins to crack under his fingertips. "Every night I fear that the next morning will bring him back…that you will leave; either in his control again, or through death…" The fingertips squeeze tighter to the glass. "Sakura," his voice urges in a whisper, "I will not lose you…not AGAIN!" The glass shatters defiantly, slicing into his hand, causing his blood to drip freely on the floor and around him.

Sakura looks at his arm and hand covered in the red scarlet of life in absolute shock. She can feel her body tensing and beginning to shake. Her pulse raced in fear at what had happened and at the strange comfort she was feeling at the sight of her husband's blood. Kakashi just raises his hand and looks at the damage with an emotionless face. Sakura can see the slight grimace of his mouth through his face mask. "What have you done?" she screams fearfully, running to him. She gently takes his arm into her hands and examines it. "Bad," she mutters. "Hold on, this might hurt." Sakura makes her chidori-like lightning course through her fingers. The lights above them flicker. Sakura allows the lightning to go inside his arm as Kakashi flinches, pulling out every piece of glass within him. He had forgotten the healing properties of her power. The lightning then closes the wound. Sakura hold his hand to her face. "Calm down, please. I hate it when you're angry." Sakura looks at some blood that still laid fresh upon his flesh. She parts her lips and begins to lick the blood from his arm. What a terrible trait to have inherited from her father!

Kakashi stares at her in disbelief. How could she do that? It was obvious that there still some darkness in her. Kakashi remains silent as she rubs ointment on and bandages his arm. Sakura leaves to make sure that Ryoko is still asleep and not disturbed by the sudden "event". When she returns, she notices Kakashi looking out the window, as if watching someone leave. He notices her return and states, "I won't let you fight Orochimaru…"

Sakura sighs out in frustration. It was as if the past few years had never happened. Her father was coming, again, and now everything had been placed into perspective. What could he want? To bring her back again? That wasn't possible, so perhaps to kill her then? A soft smiles plays upon her lips: That wasn't possible either.

"Sakura…" Kakashi grabs her arm and pulls Sakura's body close to his own. "I don't want to lose you. Is it that hard to understand?"

Sakura holds her head down. "Kakashi," she whispers. "I love you. I can't live without you. But…" he voice grows strained and full of mounting frustration. "How can we be happy knowing that my father is still out there, hunting, waiting to take me away again?" She can feel her husband's body stiffen against her frame. "This has to end now. And I have to be the one to do it." There was no way she could live with immortality and this feeling for the rest of her days. Surely she wasn't given immortality to live in fear.

Kakashi heaves his shoulders. "Sakura," he murmurs her name slowly and gently. The once Black Ops member turns his wife to face him. He places a hand on her lower back. He loved her, and the fear of losing Sakura now had caused the time of desperate measures. Kakashi grabs his wife's face and forces her to look into his eyes. His eye takes the form of the Sharingan…the Tsukuyomi. Yes, it was true. Kakashi Hatake was now able to use the Tsukuyomi. "I'm sorry," he explains, "but I will not watch you suffer and taken from me again…even if that means putting you out of commission for a while!"

Sakura gasps in horror as she feels the room around her begin to swirl into a blurry light of black and red. Sakura somehow manages to squeeze her eyes shut and slaps Kakashi away, causing him to fall back against the table frame. Sakura screams out angrily, "You BASTARD!" Kakashi, his face still turned and throbbing from her blow, remains quiet as she exclaims, "You were going to use the same torture on me that Itachi used on you? Dammit, I'm your wife!"

"I know that. And it's not that I was going to use it…" he stands up straight. "I AM going to use it!"

"Like hell you will," Sakura defies. She knows that there is one place that she could possibly be safe. The female Jounin runs down the hall and makes a sharp right. Sakura burst open the door but gasps in surprise. Ryoko was gone! "Ryoko? Ryoko!" Sakura screams. She is about to run back out of the room when she bumps directly into Kakashi. "Ryoko's gone!"

"I know," Kakashi answers coolly. Sakura's eyes open wide in shock. She can feel the blood leaving her face. "When you went to tuck her in, I told a friend to take Ryoko away once the opportunity opened. I didn't want our daughter to be here for this."

Sakura is appalled. She can feel her body begin to drift off to the side. Her eyes begin to water as she looks at Kakashi's careless eyes. Why was he doing this? But then the hurt of betrayal begins to sting. "Where's my baby, Kakashi?" Sakura demands, her hair beginning to float around her face. "WHERE IS RYOKO?" But he remains silent. The lightning blazes along her fingertips and hands. Without another word she lunges her white chidori-fire at the man she loved. It came to this? The clone dissipates, and the pink-haired automatically turns towards the real figure standing beside her. Her fingertips touches his stomach and the lightning courses through him, just as Kakashi grabs her by the throat and looks into her eyes. He had her.

In the red, sketchy shadows of the void, Sakura stands before Kakashi. "You -," she begins, but her sentence is cut off and hard metallic chains grab hold of both of her arms and legs, yanking her into mid-air. Sakura pulls and struggles but cannot move as she hangs there as if on an invisible crucifix. And though the time would be short, it would seem like forever to not only Sakura, but Kakashi as well. 1. He was injured. Sakura hadn't held back on the attack she unleashed upon him. 2. To hurt her was to hurt himself a thousand times over. However, Hatake does not reveal this on his expression.

He raises his hand and a sword appears out of the shadows. Without a word, it lunges for Sakura, stabbing her right in the gut. She coughs, and her eyes shut tight in pain. And then three more pains shoot through her body. All four swords are placed within. Sakura stares at Kakashi with hateful eyes. Her breath becomes hard and raspy, her lungs filling with her own blood. Kakashi then summons up a kunai, looking away from her. The child of Orochimaru smiles weakly. "Do it," she whispers. Kakashi's eyes widen in absolute terror. "Kill me…my love." She mutters it over and over again, tormenting Kakashi instead. Finally unable to hear her taunts any longer, the kunai is thrust forward and, just as she had once seen as her death with Sasuke in the Forest of Death, hits her straight in the head.

Kakashi bends over, clasping his head over his mouth. This was affecting him more than he thought it would. There is a gasp. As expected, Sakura awakens again from death, no sign of any injuries. Kakashi faces her once again and says, "I can't keep doing this. It's time you met your match."

The copy-cat ninja raises his hands towards Sakura and pulls at the air. Sakura's front jerks forward, a pulling and twisting sensation ringing throughout her body. She grits her teeth, struggling. And then, a black form seeps slowly out of her stomach. It gathers together, beginning to take form. The mass hardens and gains a body…her body. And once the transformation is complete is when they recognize it. It was Sakura…the evil, dark, true spawn of Orochimaru! Her skin is so pale it grey. Her hair is black as tar and flowing down pass its feet. Its eyes are a lifeless green, like that of dying grass and its pupils are that of slits. Her ears were pointed and her fangs well defined and sharp as daggers. An evil smiles spread across its lips as Sakura writhes in horror.

It was her true self! This was the thing that Sakura feared the most! This was the creature that she had called: Akuura (evil Sakura). Akuura tilts her head to the side, appalled at the weakness of herself. Sakura's green eyes shift to Kakashi, who is taken back at the evil chakra flowing from the evil love of his life. She begs him. "Kakashi! Help me please! Get me out of here!"

Akuura leans in towards her good self, teeth bared. "Kakashi, PLEASE!" Sakura screams in blood curling fear, fighting to break free of the chains. Kakashi nods, realizing that it was enough and prepares to step forward; only to discover that he cannot. His feet are trapped within a black hole. "Sakura," he yells out. How could this be? The evil Sakura could not gain control of HIS world…could she? Either way, Kakashi throws Shuriken and kunai at the beast. Then, she vanishes; reappearing in the hole beaneath him. Her evil smile still blazing, she crawls out of the hole, up his legs and side, finally wrapping her arms around Kakashi's neck and tightening her legs around his outer thigh.

"_Kakashi…_" it murmurs, hair floating about its body. She rubs his face with her cold hands.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura threatens. She bares her own fangs and lets out a vicious blood-curling hiss.

Akuura replies just as viciously and releases herself from Kakashi Hatake, flying towards Sakura. The dark aura emanating from Akuura is stifling. It was as if she breathed destruction and death from her beautifully terrifying features. She stops, just inches from Sakura's face, both still baring their fangs and hissing and growling. The young mother strains at her chains, attempting to break free. She may have been frightened of her true self, the mere sight of her making Sakura's hear stop constantly, but she knew that she had to fight against the evil one.

Akuura's black hair begins to tighten itself around Sakura's neck; causing the good version of the female to gasp for air. Akuura says in a dark hiss, "_Foolish cur! You cannot even think of defeating me! I AM YOU!_" She then bites down on Sakura's neck. "_You cannot fight me. I lie within…soon you will embrace what you are meant to be, you will give me life, finally, once again…we shall be ONE…and Kakashi and Ryoko and ALL will feel my power._"

Sakura yells out and the chains break. "NOOO!" She leaps upon Akuura and they crash to the ground. Sakura's form begins to change. Her eyes turn darker in form; into a pale golden color, her hair grows down pass her knees; ears become distinctively pointed. She squeezes Akuura's throat, a joy of killing something reverberating through her like the beat of a drum. Her fangs are visible and her eyes are opened fully in absolute happiness of what she was doing. How wonderful it was to feel life slipping away in her own hands! The sheer thought gave Sakura a dangerous strength despite her "injuries" from the Tsukuyomi. A dark smirk shows itself at the corner of her lips. The was wondrously pleasant! Akuura matches Sakura's expression. It was nerve wrecking seeing the two staring at each other, smiling at the thought of death. It was like a mirror.

Akuura smiles, happy in seeing the connection between them. Death brought them together, and killing was a satisfying trait for them. She explains, "_It's already begun…and there's nothing you can do to stop it!_" Sakura seems to regain herself at the words, and weakens her grip, afraid at the thought of turning into the evil creature that was within. Akuura hisses in annoyance at Sakura loosening her hold. She turns into the black vapor once more and forces herself back inside of Sakura. Now this was the real torture! All the memories, the pain…that was worse than any death the Tsukuyomi could bring. Kakashi's legs break free and he runs to Sakura, who is on her knees, bending over backwards, just as she had seen herself when Orochimaru had showed her her death before she realized she was his daughter…could it be that he wasn't showing her her death, but rather, showing what she would endure in the future? It didn't really matter. But she remembered the excruciating pain!

Kakashi grabs hold of her and the void begins to disappear. How could something like this happen? He always misinterpreted the true capacity of the evil that laid within her, and it was Sakura who always suffered more than he did! And when they realize they have returned to the reality, Kakashi gasps. Not at Tsunade and the other ninja that were there; but at the appearance of his wife: she was still in her (beginning to change) dark form. It had really happened. The ninja whisper amongst themselves and Sakura notices this as well. She grabs her hair and lets it flow between her fingers. The kunoichi's eyes are wide in terror and a sound begins to grow in her throat. "Uh….Uhhh….Uhaaaaaa…UheeEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She keels over to her side and her knees pull up as her body cringes from insanity. Her eyes were still wide open but she uses her hands to clutch at her face, covering her mouth in an attempt to suppress the scream…to no avail. Kakashi crawls towards her; the extent of his injuries too much. He throws his arms around her and pulls her into his chest. "I'm sorry," he whimpers. "Please…don't give in…I love you, Sakura…please…" he grows unconscious, as she too begins to wind down within her arms. Tsunade places a healing hand on Sakura's head; killing some of the pain…of the insanity.

*****%%%%%%*****

A twisted smile plays across the pale mouth. "She's turning," the evil voice says with a sneer. Orochimaru's tongue traces around his lips. "Mmm. It's delicious. I can taste the darkness…mouthwatering."

Kabuto leans against the wall twirling a kunai in his fingers. "I'm glad you're satisfied master."

Orochimaru cackles. Within a few days he would arrive in Konoha and would take his daughter back. She was very valuable to him alive. Her powers were too great to simply waste. He could kill her, perhaps, (she had gotten stronger. There was no telling if she could defeat him or not yet) but he would much rather have her alive, even if that meant erasing her memories again. Besides, he loved his offspring. It had started as having an heir to assist him in conquering the lands, but he never considered the bond one could have with his own child. She was just like him: TWISTED.

The thought of having his child back made him joyous. Oh how selfish he was! He cared not about what life she had in Konoha. He only cared about what she meant to him. Kabuto smiles, "You know, sources tell me that she gave Kakashi immortality some time ago."

Orochimaru turns. "Hatake? Why?"

Kabuto looks up at the ceiling. "She married him." Orochimaru sighs. That would be a problem. "But," Kabuto continues, "that's not all. You have," his eyes shift to his master, "a grandchild."

Orochimaru smiles. "Really? How quaint. I suppose I could use that to my advantage. Kill Kakashi, and threaten to kill the child if Sakura doesn't join me. Or I could kill them both. What would Sakura have to live for then?" He pauses. "Of course that might just make her want to kill me even more."

"Or you could kill Kakashi, erase Sakura and the child's memories, and tell them that Konoha was responsible for killing everyone they know, and that you three barely made it out with your lives. Keep some memories of Kakashi, that way Sakura'd be thirsty for revenge. Besides, the child just might be of some use to you. Any seed of Sakura will have some of her powers. She might not be as powerful as her mother, but the child will be strong enough."

"Hmmm. That's a good point. What would I do without you Kabuto? I must say I'm rather impressed. Your heart is becoming as cold as mine. Let's hope you don't try to succeed me. I'd hate to kill my most loyal servant." Kabuto smiles in amusement. "What is the child's name, Kabuto?"

"Ryoko."

"Ah…the dragon child. How wonderful of a name." Orochimaru cackles. "Let's get ready shall we?"

"Yes, my master."

*****%%%%%%%%*****

A week has passed since the "incident" Sakura had forgiven Kakashi, and immediately began training for the oncoming battle. Because of her strength, the effect that the Tsukuyomi should have had on her never happened. She healed herself and Kakashi. They needed to be ready for whatever came their way next. However, Sakura's form remained the same. She was not completely in the Akuura state, but she had changed far enough to make herself, as well as her loved ones nervous. Ryoko immediately noticed the change in appearance in her mother. She had asked why mommy's hair was pass her knees and why her eyes weren't green anymore and looked like dying grass. Sakura would always grow quiet and leave and Kakashi had no idea what to say. None of the other shinobi (her "aunts" and "uncles"; her parents' dear friends) explained anything to her, and this made Ryoko concerned. No matter how much they tried to sway the child and keep her from thinking about what dangers were to come, it had no avail. Ryoko was very observant, noticing the stress of her mother. She was a very intelligent child, able to pick things up very clearly.

On this morning, Ryoko is sitting on the roof of a building, thinking quietly to herself. She was not as good as her mother at hiding her true emotions, so she had to sneak off. She knew something was coming; and she knew that no matter what she did, she didn't have the power to stop it! Oh how she wished she was older! But then, Ryoko turns to hear the voice of someone behind her. It was her best friend, Minato Uzumaki. Minato was the son of Naruto and Hinata. It was obvious to tell that he would be a very handsome man when he grew up. He was tan and had blonde, spiky hair (like his father); but his hair was long, running to the middle of his back (a trait from his mother). Minato's eyes were the color of blue lilacs due to the mixture of his father's blue and mother's lilac purple eyes. Minato was named after Naruto's Hokage father, Yondaime (Minato Namikaze). Like his grandfather, Minato had a girly beauty, but he was strong. He was pretty quiet and shy, but once riled up, he was just like his boisterous father.

Minato sits beside Ryoko, his orange jumpsuit rising up. "What's wrong Ryoko-chan?"

Ryoko answers, "Something bad is coming. I can feel it. Mama and Papa can feel it too. It's got me scared."

Minato places his tanned hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Ryoko-chan."

But Ryoko shakes her head and draws her knees tighter to her chest. "Uh-uh. I think something bad is gonna happen to them. And if that happens…I don't know…I'm scared, Minato-kun."

A breeze blows through their long hair. Minato is about to tell Ryoko she's being a scaredy-cat, when he notices the tears forming in her eyes. Minato pauses, as Ryoko draws her hands to her face and weeps visibly. It didn't make any sense to Ryoko why she felt like her parents were going to die….like she might die too. But then, she gasps as she feels her body tilt over and rest against something. Minato looks her deep in the eyes as she rests against his little chest. He says with a serious finality, "It's okay, because I won't let anything happen to you Ryoko-chan. I'll protect you." Suddenly, he becomes embarrassed and blushes. Ryoko is shocked at first. Then, she smiles softly and holds Minato's hand, growing more comfortable leaning on him.

Sakura watches from the street and grins. But then there is a low whistle. Shizune appears beside Sakura and looks at her with serious eyes. "Sakura…he's here." Sakura frowns. So it was time, was it? She turns once again to her daughter. Kakashi appears beside her. She looks at her husband with a pained expression. There was a possibility that she would never come back again…that they would never return. Gracefully, Sakura vanishes and reappears on the edge of the rooftop. Kakashi appears behind the children. Kakashi wraps his arm around his daughter's back and hugs her tight. Sakura, holding on to the edge of the roof with her fingers, practically floating in mid-air, leans in with her eyes closed and kisses her child's forehead. The moment that she leans in so sweet and sad it was as if it was happening in slow motion. Their love was emanating strongly in the air. Sakura reaches out a hand and pulls Minato into the embrace. He was like her own son because of her relationship with Naruto. She kisses him as well and whispers, "I love you." Without another word, Kakashi and Sakura vanish from sight, leaving Ryoko there on the roof screaming for them to come back.

*****%%%%%%*****

As the two Jounin run through the village to the front gates, they remain quiet, holding each other's hands. Words could not express how they felt at the moment. Just one another's touch was enough. They knew that the children would remain safe in Shizune's care. They race forward, arriving to the gate and running through it, Tsunade and Naruto and the other once Genin, their friends, with them. They would not let her fight alone. Renji pulls alongside Sakura, a nod indicating that he was with her till the end. Kyo was staying behind to comfort Ryoko.

The group arrives to the clearing…and there in the center, was Orochimaru. They stop, ready to fight, but Sakura holds out her hand, indicating that she did not want to involve her friends. She turns to them, smiling softly at the group behind her: Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Renji, Tsunade, and Naruto; all willing to die for her. They notice her signal to stay back and, resentfully, respect her wishes. But before she moves forward, Naruto steps out of the group and stands before her. Sakura is taken back at first. And then Naruto grabs her arm and pulls her into his embrace. He cups his hands against her hair and presses his face into her neck. Sakura's eyebrows raise in grief. Could it be that he still loved her? No. They loved each other, this was true, but romantically it was not so. They were a part of each other, best friends, a team…nothing could ever break the bond they shared…not even death. This was a good-bye, a last show of love and emotion between them before the end. Sakura holds him back tightly, feeling the heat of his body against her own…they were one and the same: both young, both carrying monsters within themselves…both hurting…both glad that they had found each other. Sakura pulls away from him and cups her hand against Naruto's face. Sweetly, she kisses his cheek as he holds her hand.

Sakura takes a step back and gazes at all her friends. The emotion that flowed in the air was suffocating. The sun was setting behind her. Sakura smiles softly at them as the vibrant colors of sunset danced behind her. They gasp. Never had she looked more beautiful, more alive. It was a good life. She faces her father then, taking a deep breath. It was a good life.

Orochimaru states, "Is it time daughter? Are you ready to come home?" He makes a hand sign and a shield forms around the group that came. He wanted to make sure they remained spectators.

Sakura frowns and stands ready. "I'll die first, father." She charges him with mind blowing speed. She swings her leg to kick, but Orochimaru ducks and swerves to the right. He catches her leg; however Sakura places her free foot on his chest and flips out of his grasp. She lands on her feet and skids back into the earth, the dust floating disturbed into the air. Orochimaru's hands fly into many signs and a giant serpent appears beneath him. The snake lunges for the Jounin female and she dodges. She then leaps unto the snakes head and shoots her chidori-lightning into its brain, killing it instantly. Sakura then angles herself and fires her chidori-lightning at Orochimaru. She hits her father, causing him to crash to the earth. And then, she sees a vision of the memories she had with him…how happy she was…Could she really kill him? But Orochimaru vanishes and reappears behind Sakura, reaching a hand around her and stabbing a kunai into her stomach. Sakura lets out a yell of pain. She falls on her knees and clutches at the earth.

"MOMMY!" Sakura turns her head slowly to the side as she spies Ryoko coming through the trees, tears streaming down her face and afraid.

Orochimaru exclaims, "Is that my granddaughter? She sure is pretty Sakura, just like her mother." He begins to take a step for Ryoko. Kakashi immediately stands in front of his daughter; hands spread out in a protective stance using his Chidori. Sakura grabs her father's foot and holds tightly. Her lightning dances around her fingers, striking Orochimaru.

"Don't you go near my child."

Orochimaru cackles softly and shakes off her grip. Sakura reaches a hand out for him, the tears falling down her face uncontrollably. The Kunai he placed within her was poisoned, she could feel it. Why was it so difficult to fight him? Orochimaru says, "Which would you rather choose? Your loving husband for life? Or your daughter?"

"I can't!" Sakura screams, struggling to her feet.

"Can't choose hmm? Well, perhaps I'll have to kill them both!" Orochimaru makes three clones surround her husband and child. Sakura fears for the lives of her family. She couldn't choose. She had to have them both! "DADDY PLEASE!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Orochimaru pauses. That was the first time she called him father and really meant it. And then, the clones attack. Kakashi fights them off the best he can. He fights, but they are stronger than he remembered. The clones turn into snakes and bite Kakashi on the neck, arm and leg. Their venom courses through his veins rapidly and he collapses to the ground. Ryoko screams out and kneels beside her father. And then she looks up at the shadow above her.

Ryoko murmurs, "Grandpapa."

Orochimaru pulls out a kunai. From behind him, Sakura sees his arm swing down and a splatter of blood. The group yells out in absolute rage. Naruto bangs his fist against the shield and Tsunade punches at it. Choji turns into the spiked bullet tank, trying to break through. Renji yells in anguish. He could not stand watching this happen. He wished he was powerful enough to break through the barrier! To fight and protect his mistress!

Sakura's eyes widen in absolute terror as she sees the body of her child fall to the ground on Kakashi, covered in blood and unmoving. "NOOOOOOOO!" The sensation that writhes through Sakura now is unshakeable. Her body has slight convulsions as she stands to her feet. The lightning of her hands dances around her entire body. Her hair becomes black and her skin pale. Orochimaru turns to see his daughter in her most ferocious form. She takes one step and is immediately in front of him. Orochimaru gasps in surprise. Sakura swings her arm and hits his face, causing him to fly across the earth, tumbling upon the ground. Sakura stares at the bodies of her husband and child. She then turns and faces her father once again. She lifts her fingertips as they dance with lightning. The white fire is larger, grander, and more powerful. And then she does something no one expected: Sakura puts her fingers to her own chest, shooting herself with the energy.

Orochimaru opens his mouth in surprise as Sakura collapses to the ground. Orochimaru runs to her then. "Sakura!" he cries as he takes her into his arms. "What are you doing?"

Sakura smiles, blood oozing from her lips. "You made me choose…Kakashi…or Ryoko…but I couldn't…I need them…so I chose to die…as well."

"No!" Orochimaru defies. "You can't die! I need you here! That's why I did all this, so you could be with me again."

"Sorry…father…but…without them, I am nothing. I am not powerful…not what you need me to be."

And then, a tear escapes from Orochimaru's eye. That was the first time Sakura had ever seen him cry. "You idiot! What I need you to be is my daughter!" Orochimaru leans over to Kakashi and bites his arm. "I need you to live." Kakashi takes a deep breath. The once Sannin member then bites Ryoko and her wound heals and she too takes a breath of life. Sakura is appalled at what she is seeing. Her father was bringing them back. "They're alive now. The rest is up to you…or have you really decided on death this time?" Orochimaru kisses her forehead. "I love you daughter, never forget that." Sakura's eyes close and a drawn breath exits from her lips as the her skin turns normal and her hair turns pink once again.

*****%%%%%%******

Her eyes open slowly. There is a faint light shining in her room. It is the moon. She turns and sees Kakashi and Ryoko asleep in the hospital beds, each on a side of her. Sakura smiles. Was that real? At the feeling of the pain in her chest, she knows it was. She knows that her body had returned to normal. Her hair was short again, but she could feel it touching her shoulders; it was little longer than it was before…but short was better. Sakura looks again at the calm faces of her resting family. It was finally over.

*****%%%%%%*****

Some years had passed since that fateful incident. Akuura was finally dead, though Sakura still held her powers, and though some habits were hard to kill (like licking someone's bleeding wound for example). Konoha rested easier with the whole threat completely annihilated. Who could blame them? Sakura's evil side was dead, and so was her blood lust.

That evening, under the full moon, Sakura sits on the roof of her home, Kyo's body curled around herself and Kakashi and Ryoko. It was a full moon and the family felt peaceful. Immortality wasn't bad, if they could continue to live like this.

Orochimaru was now dead, thanks to Sasuke, and while many people rejoiced, Sakura was a bit sad. He saved their lives and proved that he did love her for more than her powers. He had snuck into Konoha many a nights watching the family as they slept. Ryoko told her mother that she had played with him lots of times in the Forest of Death. It was strange, knowing that Orochimaru was capable of love…and as Sakura holds Ryoko in her lap and leans on Kakashi, giving them both a kiss, she looks at the full moon and thinks to herself, "I loved you too… Father."

_Tripping out, Spinning around. I'm underground, I fell down, I fell down.  
I'm freaking out. So where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now. It can't stop me now!_

I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it?  
I, I won't cry

_I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretended?  
I'll take a stand until the end!_

_I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it?  
I, I won't cry_

_THE END_


End file.
